fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Graveyard Shift (known as Mario & Luigi: Graveyard Shift Bros. in PAL regions and Mario & Luigi RPG 6!!! in Japan) is the sixth game in the Mario & Luigi series, preceded by Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. As with the previous entries in the series, this game will be developed by AlphaDream, though Candy Dynamics is co-developing the game as well. It is currently set to be released for the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay Mario & Luigi: Graveyard Shift, like the other games in the series, features the player controlling both Mario and Luigi. The game is mostly centered around turn-based battles. The Bros. both have five options in these battles. Two of these options are used for standard attacks, one is used to use an item, one is used to flee, and the final option can be used for a special attack. After using this special attack, the character's BP (Bros. Points) will go down. When attacking, players can time the attacks of the Bros. in a certain way in order to deal a higher amount of damage. Doing this will charge up a gauge, allowing the Bros. to use special badges. Players can also dodge other enemies' attacks, possibly dealing damage to the enemies instead. If they are unable to dodge these attacks, the character's HP (Heart Points) will go down. Mario and Luigi will also need to travel around through the overworld to progress and to buy items. They can interact with certain characters throughout the over world, and they can also learn new moves and techniques. Unique to this game, the Bros. can pass through paintings and other "Eerie Objects" (as referred to in-game) to enter or exit the Eerieworld. In this world, the techniques, attacks, and items of the Bros. will be altered. Their amount of HP will also start at a negative level instead of a positive one, their HP going up each time they are attacked until it reaches zero. Both of the Bros. have six stats, which are as follows: (short for Heart Points/Haunt Points) determines the health of a character. If an enemy attacks, their HP will go down in the overworld or up in the Eerieworld. (short for Bros. Points/Boo Points) determines which Bros. Attacks or Boo Attacks can be used. Every time a character uses one of these attacks, their BP will go down. /HEAL (short for Power in overworld) determines how strong your character's attacks are. You will deal more damage with a higher POW and you will restore more of the enemy's health with a higher HEAL. (short for Defense) determines how much damage/health you take from an enemy's attacks. determines how fast your character can attack. /SPIRIT determines your chance of Lucky Hits. Story Princess Peach and Toadsworth walk into Lakitu Airport, taking a vacation to Isle Delfino. Peach tells Mario to enter, and he walks inside, followed by Luigi and Starlow. The four then walk ahead to their gate. Suddenly, just as they are boarding their plane, two Boos, the Boo Tricksters, appear in the airport, scaring Luigi and causing him to run away. Mario and Starlow search for Luigi throughout the airport. A miner named Toadward calls to them, saying that he thinks Luigi went into the airport's gift shop. When they find Luigi, they then get into a fight with the Boo Tricksters. They go back on the plane. Starlow claims that she doesn't see Peach, but then dismisses it. When the plane lands, Starlow notes that Isle Delfino has changed a lot since she remembers. The Bros. can't find Peach anywhere at the airport, and assume that she might have gone to the new castle in the middle of the island. On their way to the castle, they run into a tour guide, and they ask him for directions to the castle. While talking to them, he tells them that they have arrived on an island known as Cryptic Retreat instead of Isle Delfino, and they must have boarded the wrong plane. A Goomba captures the tour guide, and the Bros. follow it. After defeating the Goomba, the tour guide then takes them to the castle anyways, suggesting that there may be someone there that can help contact Princess Peach. When the four reach the castle, two guards prevent them from entering. Starlow informs them of their situation, and the guards ask their king, known as King Phear, what they should do, communicating through a large screen. After hearing that the Bros. are affiliated with Princess Peach, Phear exits the castle to greet them personally, letting them inside, but warning them that there are a few guests staying at the castle. Phear tells the Bros. that they may look around the main hall for as long as they want and to meet him upstairs when they are finished. When they head up stairs, the Bros. see a ghost pass through a wall. Luigi is scared, but Starlow calms him down. King Phear walks out, telling them that these ghosts are the guests that he mentioned. He says that he hopes the Bros. don't mind them. Luigi begins to object, but Starlow interrupts, telling Luigi to stay quiet. King Phear says that he will write a letter to Isle Delfino in order to contact Peach, asking the Bros. to get him some paper from the closet. When they look through, they see that the paper is too high up for them to reach, but they find two hammers. Starlow asks if they can borrow them, and Phear allows them to, but two ghosts suddenly possess the hammers and begin to attack Mario and Luigi. When they are defeated, the Bros. gain the hammers and hit the wall, causing the stack of paper to fall down. Phear picks up a single piece of paper and heads to the back room. Starlow suggests that they follow him. Upon arrival, Phear notices the Bros. and walks over to them, announcing that he has finished writing the letter. He allows them to stay at the castle until further notice, and they may do any exploring that they want. Starlow sees a painting on the wall of a woman, and asks the King about it. He takes it down from the wall and tells them that she was the Queen and becomes saddened. When Starlow questions Phear what happened to the Queen, Boos and other ghosts come flying out from the room and into the painting, startling the Bros. and the King. When they clear up, the Bros. find that King Phear is missing. Starlow looks around for him, then notices that the painting is shimmering. Mario reaches out to touch it and, upon impact, begins to fall. Luigi becomes scared, but Starlow pushes him in after Mario to find him. The Bros. reach the ground and stand up, seeing that they are in some sort of strange world. A Boo flies over to them and pulls out a paintbrush. Using this paintbrush, he turns the Bros. into ghosts. The Bros. become scared for a few seconds. The Boo says that everyone is scared at first, but Luigi explains that they aren't supposed to be there. The Boo greets them, telling them that his name is Boosaic. He also tells them that they are in the Eerieworld, the world of ghosts. Mario asks if they can go back to normal, but Boosaic tells them that they have to stay in a ghost form in the Eerieworld in order to fight. The Bros. are confused, so Boosaic decides to show them what he means, and they run into the Goomba from earlier, now in ghost form. Characters Playable Bosses Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Sequels Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Candy Dynamics Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Switch